1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windbreak structure for a saddle type vehicle that has a leg shield for covering the feet of an occupant from the front.
2. Description of Background Art
Some saddle type vehicles such as motorcycles have a leg shield that covers the feet of an occupant from the front. A vehicle of the type described has been proposed wherein a flow of air from the front of the vehicle body is introduced into a duct through an inlet port perforated in the front face of a front cover and is blown out to side end portions of the leg shield from the duct. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-203454. By blowing out a flow of air to the side end portions of the leg shield in this manner, catch-up of a flow of air to the occupant side can be suppressed and the space below the feet can be prevented from being placed into a negative pressure state. Consequently, a windshield effect for the occupant can be raised.
However, in the conventional configuration, a plurality of ducts are provided in a flat region of the leg shield. Therefore, the amount of air to a central portion in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle positioned behind the leg shield is insufficient, and there is the possibility that the area wherein a catch-up of a flow of air can be prevented behind the leg shield may be narrowed.